Sweet Complicated Love Story
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: LEESUNGMINxOC / Cinta itu hadir tak mengenal siapa yang ia serang. Bahkan ketika kau menyadari kepada siapa cintamu berlabuh, kau hanya akan menderita dengan kenyataan pahit yang ada diantara kalian. / Summary kacau karena sedang galau. Request-fic for Jacqueline Choi. Just read it if you like, okay?


.

.

**Sweet Complicated Love Story**

**Copyright** © Uchiha Yoshy Nesia or Park Hyo Jin for my Korean Name

All the characters belongs to God who created them. Tapi OC milik si pemberi request :)

**Rated** : Teens/ General

**Genre** : Sweet Romance

**Pairing** : Sungmin x OC, Myungsoo x OC

**Cast** : Lee Sungmin (Super Junior), Jacqueline Choi (OC), Kim Myungsoo (Infinite)

**Warnings** : The characters may be OOC (Out of Character). But, I hope not so. Bisa jadi banyak typo, karena tak sempat memeriksa. Request-fic.

_Tulisan yang ber-italic adalah isi hati Allie._ Tapi gak selalu muncul juga sih.

(Sebuah fanfiksi yang sebenarnya saya kerjakan untuk memenuhi _request_ teman yang bernama samaran Jacqueline Choi. Tetapi karena fanfiksi ini kelamaan gak tamat-tamat juga, dia pun memutuskan untuk sedikit ikut andil dalam penuangan ide. Jadi, fanfiksi ini bisa dibilang sedikit _collab_.)

Dan akhirnya setelah penantian yang amat sangat panjang (6 bulan kemudian~), fanfiksi ini dapat terselesaikan dengan konflik yang menurut saya, sedikit dipaksakan. Well, hope you like it. Don't Like? Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berawal dari beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Namanya adalah Jacquelline Choi, atau bisa dipanggil Allie saja. Usianya baru delapan belas tahun. Ia adalah seorang trainee di SM Entertainment. Bukan berarti Allie tak tahu, bahwa beberapa boyband yang terkenal terlahir dari sini. Seperti halnya boyband Super Junior, dimana ada kakaknya ikut serta didalamnya.

Ia menutup pintu, dan berjalan hendak keluar dari bangunan. Latihan hari ini berakhir sedikit lebih cepat, karena ada suatu acara disini.

Berhubung Allie suka sekali berkhayal apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia berhasil, ia pun berjalan sambil melamun. Dan tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, _mianhae_!" Ia spontan sedikit memekik, tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh dengan posisi duduk.

"_Ani_. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Allie pun mendongakkan kepalanya tatkala ada sebuah tangan terulur padanya. Dan matanya sedikit melebar, tak percaya.

_Itu... Lee Sungmin!_

Allie sangat mengenal _namja_ yang didepannya itu. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah _fans_-nya. Tak ia sangka, ia bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan idolanya! Oh, betapa klisenya semua ini.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" Tak mendapat jawaban, Sungmin bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eh?" Allie tersadar dari lamunannya. "A-aku tak apa-apa. _Gomawo._"

Ia menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin dengan canggung, dan badannya pun ditarik pelan oleh _namja_ itu.

"Ehm, _mian_. Aku ada urusan, jadi aku duluan ya." pamit Sungmin.

"Ah, ya." Allie—yang masih terpana—hanya mengangguk pelan dan memperhatikan Sungmin yang berlalu dengan arah berlawanan dengannya.

"..."

_Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup keras seperti ini? Wajahku panas... apa ini?_

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Allie pun mengendikkan bahunya, dan kemudian lanjut berjalan menuju asramanya.

.

.

_Mungkin adegan diatas tak bisa dikatakan hal yang sangat istimewa, tapi... entah kenapa aku terus-terusan kepikiran dengan semua itu. Semenjak itu, aku jadi selalu merasakan perasaan aneh. Wajahku selalu memerah tatkala membayangkan betapa cakepnya Sungmin jika diperhatikan dari dekat._

"... lie..."

_Tapi, TAPI! Aku tak tahu kenapa aku selalu merasa seolah jantungku berdegup dengan cepat ketika mengingatnya!_

"Allie!"

"Ah, _ne_?" _Yeoja_ yang sedang melamun itu akhirnya tersadar karena senggolan pada tangannya. "_Waeyo_, _oennie_?"

"Kamu kenapa sih tiba-tiba melamun? Hati-hati lho, katanya café ini berhantu!" canda _yeoja_ yang mengganggunya itu. Namanya Yoona, teman dekat Allie.

"Memang apa hubungannya?"

"Yah, aku hanya bercanda." Yoona sedikit mengaduk minuman jus jeruknya sebelum akhirnya meminumnya sedikit. "Omong-omong, apa yang tadi kamu lamunkan? Tadi wajahmu memerah."

"Ah, itu..." Wajah Allie sedikit merona. "Kemarin, aku ketemu Sungmin di koridor."

Yoona terdiam. Awalnya Allie kira Yoona terdiam karena terkejut. Namun ternyata Yoona hanya menggumam pelan, "Oh. Lalu?"

Allie menghela napas perlahan. Sebenarnya dia ragu mengatakannya, berhubung mungkin semua itu hanya kebetulan. Tetapi tak ada salahnya sekali-sekali _share_ dengan teman? Lagipula, Allie ternyata terlalu polos untuk mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah _love_ _in_ _first_ _sight_ dengan idolanya tersebut!

"Entah kenapa, sejak pertemuan kami, aku jadi sering deg-degan kalau teringat dia. Apalagi aku sering kepikiran. Sebelumnya aku memang nge-_fans_ dengan dia, tapi kurasa kali ini aku tak hanya sekedar nge-_fans_!"

"Tapi?"

"Justru itu, aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan ini!"

Tak Allie duga, Yoona malah tertawa. Membuat Allie tersinggung. "_Eonnie! _ Kok malah ketawa sih?"

"Haha, _ani._ _Mianhae_, Allie. Aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu." Tawa Yoona mulai mereda. "Ternyata kau terlalu polos untuk sadar kalau yang kau rasakan itu adalah cinta!"

"Hah? Cinta?" Allie memiringkan kepalanya. Kata itu memang tak asing di hatinya, berhubung ia sering mendengar lagu yang bertema cinta. Namun ternyata, hal itu terlalu abstrak untuk di rasakan oleh si polos Allie yang belum pernah merasakannya sebelumnya.

"Memangnya _eonnie_ pernah merasakannya? Apakah _eonnie_ pernah juga terbayang-bayang dengan seseorang?"

'_Duh, polosnya anak ini._' Tersenyum sabar, Yoona mulai menjelaskan. "_Ne_, pernah sih. Tapi lupakan dulu hal itu. Kalau didengar dari penuturanmu tadi, aku yakin kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta."

"Siapa yang jatuh cinta?"

Kedua yeoja itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati namja yang tadi sempat disebut-sebut. Sungmin.

"Ah, _oppa_!" Yoona berseru sedikit terkejut. "Tak kukira kau ada disini. Tak takut dengan para fans?"

"Ah, iya. Benar juga." Sungmin tersadar dan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling. "Sudahlah. Sepertinya mereka tak ada disini." Sungmin pun ikut duduk di kursi café.

"Lalu, kenapa _oppa_ disini? Tak bersama dengan para member Super Junior lainnya?"

"Mereka tadi ada disini juga, tapi aku hanya ingin sendiri dan tak tahunya aku ketemu kalian!"

Mata Sungmin kemudian menangkap Allie yang entah kenapa dari tadi hanya terdiam. "Ah, kamu yang kemarin!"

Tiba-tiba diajak ngobrol, tentu saja Allie terkejut. "Ah, iya?"

"Kukira kita hanya akan bertemu kemarin saja ya! Kita jodoh kali ya?"

Sungmin sebenarnya tak ada maksud apa-apa mengatakan kalimat barusan, tapi hal itu sukses bikin Allie semakin gugup karena senang. "Euhm..."

"Cuman kebetulan ketemu sekali aja, ah! Langsung bilang jodoh." dengus Yoona heran, yang langsung bikin Allie nge-_drop_.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda." Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Ah, iya. Kemarin aku lupa bertanya, siapa namamu?"

"Ehm, Jacquelline Choi, sering dipanggil Allie."

"Dia adik Siwon oppa." sambung Yoona.

"Adik Siwon? Oh, benarkah? Aku tak pernah tahu dia punya adik." Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya sekilas. "Tapi sekarang aku jadi tahu! Hihi, jadi bagaimana rasanya punya kakak keren yang terkenal?"

"Em, biasa saja." Saking gugupnya, Allie hanya menjawab sekadarnya.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, Sungmin berbalik sebentar dan kemudian menghadap kedua yeoja tersebut. "Ah, aku dipanggil, sudah dulu ya! Yoona, Allie!"

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah setengah berlari.

_Rasa senang seolah membanjiri hatiku. Aku senang sekali! Meskipun cuman sebentar... Kuharap kami akan bertemu lagi nanti!_

Yoona memperhatikan baik-baik ekspresi Allie yang lagi-lagi melamun. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Yoona kemudian lanjut meminum jus jeruknya.

.

.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama yang tak terduga itu, Allie jadi lebih sering bertemu dengan Sungmin. Entah itu disengaja, atau memang tak sengaja. Bagaimanapun juga, hal itu membuat Allie menjadi amat sangat bahagia setelah sadar mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cinta itu...

Namun bukan berarti cinta itu akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Tentu, seorang idola mempunyai banyak fangirls. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Sungmin adalah milik bersama dalam peraturannya, dan siapapun yang berniat untuk mengeksploitasinya sendirian maka orang itu takkan segan-segan di 'hajar'.

Allie termasuk orang yang dianggap melanggar peraturan itu.

Maka dari itu, mungkin yang terjadi hari ini adalah hukuman baginya.

.

**-Allie's POV-**

"Hei, kau! Jangan mendekati Sungmin Oppa lagi!"

"Sadarlah kalau kau bukan siapa-siapa buat Sungmin Oppa!"

"Tak punya kaca di kamar ya?!"

"Kau hanya seorang trainee yang digantung oleh pihak SM debut nya!"

"Kalau kau berani mendekati Sungmin Oppa lagi, akan kami pastikan kalau kau tidak akan selamat!"

"Kami akan selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik mu, Jacqueline-ssi! Awas saja!"

Mereka—para fans Sungmin—terus menghujamiku dengan kata-kata yang tajam seraya mendorong-dorong tubuhku, dan sesekali menampar pipiku. Aku hanya bisa diam. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seolah-olah seluruh kekuatan yang kumiliki telah tersedot habis oleh cacian itu.

Dan aku memang sadar bahwa apa yang mereka katakan sepenuhnya benar. Aku... bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku hanya seorang Jacquelline Choi yang berada jauh dari para bintang idola seperti Sungmin Oppa.

Aku sadar bahwa aku memang tak berhak berada di sisi Sungmin Oppa.

"YAK! _Geumanhe_! Jangan menyakiti Jacqueline lagi!" Seseorang berteriak kepada mereka dan segera memelukku, melindungiku. Aku terkejut, dan aku mengenal siapa orang ini.

"Myungsoo Oppa..." lirihku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia terlihat marah sekali. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang memerah karena emosi.

"Memangnya kau siapa dia? Berani sekali menghalangi kami." ucap salah satu dari mereka—segerombolan fans Sungmin tadi.

"Aku... _Namjachingu-_nya!" ucapnya keras.

"Sekarang kalian pergi dari sini, dan jangan coba untuk menyentuhnya lagi! Kalau tidak, kalian akan lihat apa akibatnya!" bentak Myungsoo Oppa lagi. Seketika nyali mereka langsung ciut dan langsung pergi meninggalkan aku dan Myungsoo Oppa berdua.

Myungsoo Oppa langsung berbalik dan menghadap padaku. "Allie-ya~ _Gwenchana_?" katanya lembut dan mengelus pipiku yang memerah karena tamparan mereka tadi.

"_Nan_ _gwenchana_, Oppa. Terimakasih telah datang menolongku."

"Lain kali, jangan pergi tanpaku, eoh? Kau sungguh membuatku khawatir. Tak membalas pesan, dan tidak mengangkat teleponku." Dia menasihatiku lagi. _Cute_.

"_Arraseo_, Oppa tampan." balasku menggodanya. Dia hanya tertawa, lalu memelukku erat. Daripada menjadi pusat perhatian, kami pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ah, ya. Omong-omong kenapa bisa-bisanya Myungsoo Oppa juga muncul dalam hidupku, itu karena kami tak sengaja berkenalan disuatu tempat. Kami menjadi semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya kami sering keluar bareng.

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

Apa yang Sungmin lihat hari ini sangat mengejutkannya.

Bukan, bukan berarti tiba-tiba ada rombongan topeng monyet yang lewat. Tapi mendadak ia membatalkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Allie, tatkala _yeoja_ itu sedang berjalan dengan seseorang... tunggu. Sepertinya seorang _namja_ yang ia kenal. Ah, iya. Itu Kim Myungsoo, personil boyband Infinite.

'Sedang apa Allie bersama dengan orang itu?' Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mungkin ia adalah orang yang sering terlihat polos, namun bukannya ia tak tahu bahwa biasanya _yeoja_ yang bergandengan tangan dengan _namja_ itu berarti ada kemungkinan mereka—oh, Sungmin sama sekali tak ingin menyebut kata ini—berpacaran.

Tiba-tiba perasaan sesak memenuhi rongga dada Sungmin. Entahlah, mungkin ia cemburu?

Kakinya hendak membawanya keluar dari persembunyiannya, tapi Sungmin tahan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kedua orang itu diam-diam.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sungmin tak habis-habisnya terheran. Biasanya Allie jarang berjalan berdua dengan orang lain selain Yoona, tetapi entah mengapa hari ini ia melihatnya bersama Myungsoo. Itu semua membuatnya seakan-akan merasa marah! Perasaan cinta—benarkah?—yang ia rasakan bagai berwarna-warni dengan cemburunya. Ya, ya. Sungmin tahu betul bahwa hubungannya dengan Allie tak lebih dari teman.

Namun—sekali lagi—perasaan itu memaksanya untuk ingin mengeksploitasi Allie sendiri. Untuk dirinya SENDIRI. Dan lihatlah, sekarang _yeoja_ itu berada dalam gandengan tangan orang lain! Seharusnya tangan mulus itu berada dalam genggamannya sekarang! Tertawa bersamanya! Tersenyum padanya! Bukan pada Myungsoo!

Sungmin berencana hanya ingin mempertanyakan semua yang ia lihat itu pada Allie—bukannya ia pengecut, karena tak ingin bertemu langsung pada saat Allie bersama Myungsoo. Ia hanya tak ingin memicu keributan yang tak ada gunanya. Bagaimana jika misalnya Myungsoo hanya ingin mengantar Allie ke _dorm_-nya saja? Ia hanya akan menanggung malu.

Ternyata mereka berdua membawa Sungmin menuju dorm Allie. Tak ada kecupan selamat beristirahat dan—oh, ia menyesal mengapa tempatnya berdiri sangat jauh dari mereka—sepertinya tak ada pembicaraan penting yang berarti. Setelah mengantar, Myungsoo pun pulang dan Allie menutup pintu dorm-nya.

Namja tampan nan _kiyut_ itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan berjalan dengan mantap ke depan pintu dorm Allie. Persetan dengan kenyataan yang menyatakan, bahwa sebenarnya ini adalah dorm khusus yeoja. Toh, kebetulan dorm ini sedang sunyi-sunyinya.

Sungmin pun mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan tidak sabaran.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar." Dapat ia dengar suara Allie yang samar. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan Allie yang berwajah sedikit merah pun menyambutnya.

Mata coklat itu sedikit memicing tajam padanya, dan pintu itu nyaris tertutup lagi jika saja Sungmin tak mencegah tangan itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Oppa." sanggah Allie yang terus mencoba menghempaskan tangan Sungmin.

"Shireo! Tadi aku melihatmu jalan berdua dengan si Kim Myungsoo itu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" ucap Sungmin yang kelihatan sedikit, err... marah?

"Memangnya apa urusanmu, Oppa? Kau 'kan bukan siapa-siapaku. Kenapa bertanya begitu?" jawab Allie yang terus mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sungmin yang sangat erat.

"Ah, ani. Hanya saja... kau 'kan jarang pergi dengan seorang namja selain Oppa mu, Choi Siwon." Sungmin menjawab dengan berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Dia... mendadak saja gugup. Nervous menimpanya. Padahal tadi rencananya dia mau memarahi Allie, tapi mendadak semua itu menguap ketika ia melihat wajah itu.

Wajah Allie yang merasa asing dengannya.

"Ya terserahku dong. Sudahlah, sebaiknya Oppa kembali saja ke dorm. Pasti para _member_ sedang mencarimu." Akhirnya Allie bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin yang dari tadi mencengkram tangannya erat. Segera saja Allie mendorong tubuh Sungmin keluar _dorm_ dan menutup pintunya.

"YAK! Jacqueline Choi! Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan si Myungsoo itu? Aku... merasa perlu mengetahui itu. Aku merasa harus melindungimu, Al. _Na_ _choahe_." Suara Sungmin memelan di akhir kata.

"Pulanglah, Oppa. Aku akan masuk ke kamar. _Good_ _night_." Ucap Allie dan beranjak pergi dari pintu itu. Sayang, sepertinya Allie tak mendengar kalimat Sungmin barusan.

"_Na_... _saranghae_, Al." lirih Sungmin yang belum beranjak dari tempat nya. Suaranya sangat lirih, hampir seperti berbisik. Sehingga tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya selain dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Paginya, Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dengan hati yang masih resah. Dia masih terlalu penasaran dan masih merasa cemburu dengan Myungsoo. Penasaran dengan apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Allie dan Myungsoo.

Seperti yang dia katakan kemarin malam, dia... menyukai Allie. Ah, ralat. Dia _sangat_ mencintai Allie. Memang awalnya dia tidak menyadarinya. Dia pikir perasaannya mungkin hanyalah perasaan menyukai kepada seorang _dongsaeng_nya, sama seperti dia menyukai _dongsaeng_nya yang lain. Tapi, lama kelamaan pesona yang dipancarkan oleh Allie yang tak dapat ditutupi itu berhasil membuat Sungmin jatuh hati dan selalu merasa merindukan _yeoja_ itu.

_Meet me at Kona Beans at 12pm.. Tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu padaku? _

SEND.

_Sorry, i'm busy today, Oppa. There's nothing to explain. I'm just in a bad mood yesterday._

Sungmin lagi-lagi menghela napas. Setengah kecewa, karena tampaknya Allie tak membiarkannya bahkan untuk sekedar mengetahui kabar sebenarnya dari _yeoja_ itu.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Allie tidak marah sama sekali dengan Sungmin. Hanya saja, dia tak mau hal yang sama terjadi lagi kepadanya. Dia terlalu takut untuk diserang lagi oleh sekumpulan _fans_ Sungmin yang bagaikan singa betina kelaparan itu. Bayangkan saja, Allie sama sekali belum debut, tapi sudah di benci para _fans_ Sungmin. Bisa-bisa dia dibatalkan untuk debut nantinya.

Allie yang sedang melamun tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan iPhone-nya yang bergetar. _Yeoja_ berambut hitam panjang itu meraih iPhone-nya dengan malas.

_Pasti Sungmin Oppa lagi..._

Allie sudah berencana untuk tak mempedulikan pesan apapun yang dikirimkan oleh Sungmin. Namun ternyata bukan Sungmin pengirim pesan tersebut.

.

_From : Myungsoo Oppa_

_Good morning, Allie-ya ^^ Sudah sarapan? _

_._

Allie yang membacanya hanya tersenyum simpul. Merasa senang karena disaat _mood_-nya masih memburuk, ada juga orang yang memperhatikannya.

.

_To : Myungsoo Oppa_

_Morning too~ Ah, aku belum sarapan, Oppa. Wae?_

_._

_From : Myungsoo Oppa_

_Kebetulan sekali. Oppa juga belum sarapan. Wanna have some breakfast with me?_

_._

_To : Myungsoo Oppa_

_Boleh juga ^^ _

_._

_From : Myungsoo Oppa_

_Okay~ Aku akan menunggu mu di lobby jam 9 nanti. Jangan membuat ku menunggu, arra? ^^_

_._

_To : Myungsoo Oppa_

_Arraseo~~ ^^_

_._

Setelah berkirim pesan dengan Myungsoo Oppa, Allie pun bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi sarapan dengan namja tampan itu ^^

.

.

**-Allie's POV-**

_Kona Beans, 9.30pm_

"Myungsoo Oppa, kenapa harus kesini?" tanyaku yang merasa risih berada di sini. Aku belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan Sungmin Oppa. Sekali lagi—bukannya aku benci padanya, aku hanya merasa tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Yah, kalian pasti mengerti maksudku.

Tapi... ah, sepertinya perkataan Yoona Eonni itu benar... _sesuatu yang terus-terusan dipikirkan akan benar-benar terjadi_.

Karena pada dasarnya, hal yang tak kuinginkan sungguh terjadi. Sial, kenapa ada Sungmin Oppa disana? Di salah satu sudut ruangan ini. Ah, aku berharap aku hanya salah lihat atau sedang rabun untuk sementara waktu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, seharusnya aku sadar bahwa tadi pagi Sungmin Oppa juga ingin bertemu denganku di sini...

"Memangnya kenapa, Allie-ya? Bukankah..."

"Annyeong haseyo, Myungsoo-ssi, dan Alllie-ssi. Kalian akan memesan apa?" Ucapan Myungsoo Oppa terpotong oleh seseorang berpipi _chubby_ dengan matanya yang menatapku... err, tajam? Tapi namanya juga jenius, dia bisa menutupinya dari Myungsoo Oppa dengan berpura-pura tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Ah, annyeong Sungmin Hyung! Aku pesan strawberry chesse cake dan vanilla latte saja, Hyung. Bagaimana dengan mu, Allie-ya?" Myungsoo Oppa berkata sambil membalik-balikkan menu yang ada di tangannya, dan kemudian menatapku.

"Ah? Aku sama saja dengan Myungsoo Oppa."

"Arra. Jadi kalian memesan dua strawberry chesse cake dan vanilla latte, kan? Akan segera kubawakan." Sungmin berkata dengan matanya yang tetap menatapku tajam, dan kemudian pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu dapur Kona Beans.

Aku merasa sedikit tak nyaman karena tatapan tajamnya tadi. Ia tampaknya marah pada kami. Ah, bukan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya **padaku** karena hanya aku yang ia tatap dengan tajam. Meskipun begitu, aku merasa mungkin lebih baik aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Allie-ya, ada apa? Ada masalah?" Myungsoo bertanya seolah-olah ia tak mengetahui tatapan tajam Sungmin tadi.

"Gwaenchanayo, Oppa." bohongku.

"Ah wae? Malhaebwa~ Kau tampak aneh sejak Sungmin Hyung datang tadi." Myungsso Oppa menatapku curiga.

"Ah aniya~ Nan gwenchana, Oppa." ucapku seraya tertawa kecil untuk meyakinkan Myungsoo Oppa. Dia masih merasa ada yang tak beres denganku, namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan arah pembicaraan kami ke hal lain.

Aku terpaksa berbohong, karena aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

.

.

_Kenapa pura-pura tidak tahu dan menghindariku?_

Aku mengabaikan pesan dari Sungmin Oppa itu dan melemparkan ponsel ku ke kasur. Sebenarnya, aku tidak marah lagi dengan Sungmin Oppa. Tapi, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi dan menyebabkan para fans fanatik Sungmin Oppa melabrakku lagi. Jadi lebih baik, aku mundur saja dari kehidupannya.

_Ting.. Tong..._

Ah? Apakah _member_ lain sudah pulang? Bukankah mereka baru saja pergi?

_Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..._

Bell itu berbunyi semakin kencang. Aku pun segera beranjak dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sungmin Oppa?" Aku tersentak saat melihatnya dan secepat mungkin menutup pintu masuk dorm. Tapi, gerakanku kalah cepat, sehingga tangannya terlebih dahulu menahan pintu itu dan langsung nyelonong masuk ke ruang tengah dorm dan duduk di sofa.

"Kau punya banyak hutang penjelasan kepadaku, Jacqueline Choi~" Sungmin Oppa berkata santai seraya menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Oppa. Sekarang tolong keluarlah dari sini. Aku capek dan ingin tidur." Aku berdiri tidak jauh dari sofa tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan padamu? Katakan supaya aku bisa tahu aku harus apa." Dia memelas dan menarik-narik ujung bajuku. Merajuk, eoh?

"Kau memang tidak berbuat kesalahan, Oppa. Hanya saja, berada di dekatmu tidak membuatku aman." Matanya membulat dan mulut nya sedikit terbuka saat mendengar ucapanku. Shock.

"Tidak aman? Apa yang terjadi, Al? Apa... fans-ku menyakitimu?" Sungmin Oppa berkata ragu-ragu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sendu.

Oh, kumohon jangan tatap aku seperti itu...

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu tau, Oppa. Sekarang kumohon keluarlah."

"Shireo! Jelaskan padaku dulu!"

Aku tak menjawab. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menariknya lagi dan mendorongnya paksa keluar dari dorm-ku.

Tapi entah kenapa dia malah diam dan sama sekali tak bergerak bahkan ketika kudorong dia. Dan akhirnya dia (pasti) sengaja menyenggol kakiku hingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan—

Oh, sial.

Aku jatuh ke arahnya, dan menimpanya. Dia juga ikut terjatuh, mungkin juga tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan sama-sama terjatuh denganku.

Aku jatuh menindihnya. Jadi sekarang dia ada dilantai atau lebih tepatnya ada dibawahku! Sial!

Aku kaget, dia juga kaget. Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas, dikarenakan jantungku yang berdegup kencang ini terlalu banyak mengirim darah ke kepalaku. Dalam sementara, kami sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisi kami sekarang.

"..."

"..."

Karena dari tadi tak ada reaksi apapun dari Sungmin Oppa, maka kuputuskan akulah yang bangun terlebih dahulu—

Tapi tak jadi. Ketika kulihat wajahnya. Sungmin Oppa juga sama kagetnya denganku. Dan hanya ada semburat merah tipis dikedua pipi putihnya.

Matanya yang memandang lurus padaku membuat tubuhku seakan meleleh seketika.

Sampai-sampai saja aku tak sadar bahwa dia sudah membalikkan posisi kami hingga kini dialah yang ada diatasku. Sekarang aku tak bisa mengelak lagi darinya.

"Al..." Sungmin Oppa berucap lirih, ada gelombang putus asa disana. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku semuanya."

"Aku..." Aku kehabisan kata-kata, dan sebagai gantinya, aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sungmin Oppa sendiri kenapa segitunya memperhatikanku?! Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapanya Oppa?!"

"Ck! Itu urusanku! Sekarang aku minta kau CERITAKAN SEMUANYA! Mengenai kedekatanmu dengan Myungsoo dan kenapa kau menjauhiku!"

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU, OPPA!" Aku berteriak keceplosan. Karena aku sendiri sudah muak dengannya. Dia terus-terusan bertanya begitu seakan-akan dia tidak mengetahui penderitaanku selama ini karenanya. Aku tahu dia itu polos, tapi tak usah sepolos itu juga! "AKU MENCINTAIMU, TAPI AKU JUGA MEMBENCIMU YANG MEMBUATKU SELALU MENDERITA!"

Aku masih saja meracau tak jelas. Aku tak tahu apa yang kuocehkan ini. Tapi aku berharap, dia mau mengerti dan berhenti mengganggu hidupku. Aku merasakan air mataku mengalir seiring dengan kalimat-kalimat yang kulontarkan. Bersamaan dengan ini, hatiku ikut merasa sakit.

"PUAS?! JADI, SEKARANG PERGILAH DARI DORM-KU! JANGAN PERNAH DATANGI AKU LAGI!"

Aku mendorongnya dengan kuat, hingga ia terbangun meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Aku ikut bangkit, dan ngesot menjauh darinya. Dapat kulihat mulutnya mangap, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi seakan-akan kalimatnya berada diujung lidah.

"T-tapi. Al...!"

"GAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN. SEKARANG OPPA KELUARLAH!"

Lalu aku berdiri, menyeretnya keluar dari dorm-ku. Kali ini dia tidak banyak melawan, kupikir karena dia masih syok dengan pernyataanku tadi. Akhirnya dia pun keluar.

"AL! TUNGGU! AKU MASIH INGIN BICARA DENGANMU!" Ia masih berteriak dibalik pintu, sambil memukuli pintu dorm yang sudah kukunci. "JACQUELLINE CHOI!"

Aku sendiri tak menjawab. Hanya terdiam dan menyender lemas di pintu ini. Menangisi benang merah kami yang sudah tergunting putus ini.

"Sungmin Oppa..." Aku berbisik lirih, disela isakanku. "Mianhae..."

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

"Allie-ya?"

Sudah 5 kali Myungsoo memanggil nama Allie hari ini. Tapi yeoja itu tak kunjung memberikan jawaban yang berarti. Tatapannya kosong, dan sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan lemah.

"Allie-ya? Waeyo?" Myungsoo mencolok-colok rambut Allie dengan sedotan minumannya.

"Ah! Apa?" Akhirnya Allie tersadar dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghadapi Myungsoo. "Ada apa, Myungsoo Oppa?"

"Kenapa kamu melamun?"

"Aku..." Allie kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sebenarnya pikirannya masih kacau semenjak malam itu. Pernyataan tak terduga yang bahkan datang dari dirinya sendiri itu membuatnya syok berkepanjangan. Sampai saja dia tak bisa tidur.

_Aku tidak percaya. Aku menyatakannya pada Sungmin Oppa._

Tapi sudah 7 malam ini Allie mengacuhkan segala kontak apapun yang berusaha Sungmin lakukan padanya. Dimulai dari pesan singkat, telepon, hingga kunjungan ke dorm-nya pun dia acuhkan. Dia selalu menghindar, bahkan ketika dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sungmin pun, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Menganggap seakan Sungmin itu tak pernah ada didalam hidupnya.

Tapi justru usaha itu membuatnya menderita juga.

Ketika teringat dengan posisi mereka saat ini, hal itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Kalau diibaratkan, mungkin Allie ini adalah seorang Cinderella yang telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama lagi dengan pangerannya Sungmin setelah melewatkan malam itu.

Diam-diam, Allie menangis lagi. Dan Myungsoo menyadarinya.

"Hee? Kamu kenapa?" Myungsoo panik sendiri. Melihat Allie menunduk sambil menangis tanpa sebab. Ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian menghela napas. Seperti mengetahui sebab Allie menangis. "Sungmin Hyung lagi kah?"

Allie langsung mendongak dan menatap namja berambut hitam lurus itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Allie..." Myungsoo memegang kedua bahu Allie, kemudian mendorongnya hingga mereka berhadapan. "Biar kuingatkan, kamu takkan mendapatkan apapun kalau masih mencintai _namja_ itu selain rasa sakit."

"..."

"Allie, cobalah lupakan dia. Dia itu tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Dia—secara tak langsung—sudah berbuat jahat padamu." Myungsoo menatap dalam pada mata Allie. "Mungkin aku terdengar narsis, tapi akulah yang pantas bersamamu. Aku bisa mendampingimu setiap saat. Saat kau senang, maupun sedih."

"..." Allie masih tak menyahuti apapun. Dia bimbang dalam hati. Dia memang membenarkan kalimat pertama Myungsoo itu, tapi ia bingung, apakah Sungmin benar-benar sudah berbuat jahat padanya?

Apakah dia memang tak bisa bersama dengan Sungmin? Haruskah dia melepaskannya?

"Allie..." Myungsoo mendekatkan Allie pada dirinya. Hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. "Saranghaeyo..."

"..."

Suasana hening mengambang diantara mereka berdua.

"Saranghae, Allie. Jadilah pacarku." lanjut Myungsoo lagi, mungkin dia pikir Allie salah dengar. "Aku janji, aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu."

"Maaf, Oppa... tapi aku—" Allie semakin menunduk, merasakan gemuruh didadanya semakin menjadi. "—kurasa aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai Oppa-ku. Tidak lebih dari itu."

Benarkah itu?

Tidak. Sebenarnya Allie sempat berpikiran, bahwa dia bisa saja berpacaran pada Myungsoo untuk mengusir bayangan Sungmin jauh-jauh dari benaknya. Tetapi mendadak ia ragu. Mendadak ia merasa bahwa itu adalah pilihan yang salah. Ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah jika hal itu terjadi.

Jadi, Allie memutuskan untuk menolak Myungsoo secara halus.

"Benarkah?" Suara Myungsoo terdengar pelan. Terbersit nada kecewa diantaranya, membuat Allie menjadi merasa bersalah.

"M-mianhae, Oppa! B-bukan maksudku berarti aku membencimu..." Allie kehilangan kata-kata. "Aku... aku hanya..."

"Tak apa-apa, Al." ucap Myungsoo akhirnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya sedikit tertunduk, dan memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. "Aku—"

KRING! KRING!

Myungsoo merutuk dalam hati ketika iPhone-nya mendapat panggilan.

"Halo?" Myungsoo bangkit dari kursinya. "Yah, aku sedang di café—apa? Sekarang juga?" Ia menoleh sejenak ke Allie. "Tapi... ah, baiklah! Aku ke sana sekarang."

Myungsoo pun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Allie. Maafkan aku. Tiba-tiba pihak perusahaan meneleponku dan menyuruhku kesana sekarang juga." Myungsoo akhirnya menatap Allie lekat. "Ayo kuantar kamu sekarang."

"Ah, tak usah, Oppa. Aku masih ingin disini."

"Yakin?"

"Ya."

"Tapi, nanti, para _fans_—"

"Sudahlah, Oppa. Takkan apa-apa." Allie pun hanya diam memperhatikan Myungsoo yang akhirnya tergesa-gesa keluar dari café. Setelah namja itu lenyap dibalik pintu utama, tatapan Allie kemudian meredup. Ah, dia sendiri lagi—

Seseorang duduk dengan tiba-tiba di kursi yang Myungsoo duduki tadi. Allie sangat terkejut, apalagi ternyata orang itu adalah Sungmin yang ia hindari dari 7 hari silam.

"Sungmin Oppa! Sedang apa kau disini!" sergah Allie memperhatikan tampang Sungmin yang tampak serius sekali.

"Allie, aku mau berbicara sebentar denganmu." Tanpa permisi, Sungmin meraih dan menarik Allie menuju keluar café.

"Eh? Ah! Oppa! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu sebelum aku selesai!"

Lagi-lagi Allie terkejut. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Sungmin berteriak sekeras itu. Terlarut dalam pikirannya, Allie akhirnya membiarkan dirinya ditarik sesuka hati si namja _chubby_ itu.

.

.

Ternyata Sungmin membawanya ke SMEnt. Lebih tepatnya di koridor lantai 4. Tiba-tiba Allie merasa dejavu.

"Allie, kamu ingat tempat ini?"

Sungmin melepas genggaman tangan mereka, dan menghadap pada Allie. Kemudian, Allie mengangguk. "Ini tempat kita bertemu pertama kali, 'kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. "Dan juga tempat pertama kali kita saling mengenal."

Allie salah tingkah jadinya. Melihat senyuman itu membuat dadanya berdesir ribut. Aneh, padahal sebelumnya ia merasa sangat marah, merasa bahwa ia tak ingin pernah bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi. Tetapi sekarang ia sudah tak merasakannya lagi.

"Lalu, untuk apa Oppa membawaku ke sini?"

Senyum Sungmin memudar, tergantikan dengan wajahnya yang berubah serius. "Allie, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku baru saja tahu bahwa para fans-ku lah yang melukaimu. Menakutimu. Membuatmu enggan untuk bersamaku lagi."

"Tetapi tenang saja. Aku sudah meyakinkan mereka, bahwa ada kalanya seorang idola harus memiliki teman hidup. Tak bisa mereka terus-terusan mendedikasikan hidup mereka untuk fans-nya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, seorang idola juga manusia. Mereka bukan robot yang bisa diatur sesuka hati."

Mata_ Yeoja_ berambut panjang itu kedip-kedip, setengah terpana dengan penjelasan Sungmin itu. Tersenyum melihatnya, Sungmin pun menggenggam kedua tangan Allie.

"Dan sampai sekarang aku belum lupa dengan pernyataanmu malam itu." Jantung Allie mencelos ketika mendengarnya. Dikiranya Sungmin sudah melupakannya. "Aku... sebelumnya aku memang tak menyadarinya. Perasaan cintamu padaku. Aku begitu buta, tak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bahkan disampingku. Kita memang tidak dekat, namun bukan berarti itu akan menjadi penghalang bagi kita untuk bersama."

"Maafkan aku juga karena aku menghindarimu setelah malam itu. Aku bukannya benci, aku hanya... terkejut. Aku sampai tak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan padamu. Pernyataanmu itu begitu mendadak, memanah hatiku begitu telak hingga aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa."

Tanpa membiarkan Allie merespon—seperti menyindir betapa puitisnya bahasa yang Sungmin gunakan—Sungmin pun menoleh ke arah kanannya. "Allie, lihat keluar jendela."

Spontan Allie mengalihkan pandangannya dan melebarkan kedua matanya. Diluar sana, terdapat banyak orang yang berbaris membentuk sebuah kalimat. Allie yakin itu mungkin para fans yang Sungmin sebut-sebut tadi. Dan kalimat itu berkata,

"LEE SUNGMIN LOVE JACQUELINE CHOI"

Seruan orang-orang diluar membuyarkan pikiran Allie. Ia tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Ia menangis, tapi bukan sedih. Melainkan tangis bahagia. Terharu. Tak percaya sebesar itulah perasaan Sungmin terhadapnya. Perasaannya terbang mengambang dilangit, bersamaan dengan lepasnya balon-balon yang menghias pemandangan itu. Dirinya bagai diterbangkan oleh perasaan bahagianya hingga ia tak sadar berada dimanakah ia berpijak.

Allie kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Sungmin. Wajah namja itu sangat dekat dengannya, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Wajahnya memerah. Menyadari bahwa sekarang wajah Sungmin tidak lagi _cute_, tapi tampan. Sama sekali.

"Jacqueline Choi, saranghaeyo. Menikahlah denganku."

Tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi, Allie pun menghambur didalam pelukan Sungmin. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya dengan bahagia sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Sungmin.

Dan pada akhirnya, benang merah itu kembali terjalin. Dengan indah.

.

.

.

.

**-End-**

(Tapi bisa jadi bersambung jika Tuhan dan para readers menghendaki. Rencananya sih mau dibikin rated-M nya tapi gak tau kapan persisnya.)

**Author's Note** :

Akhirnya selesai~ Senangnya XD Allie, MAKAN TUH SUNGMIN-MU! #ngedorong Sungmin ke muka dia

Well, itu adalah fanfiksi yang perumusan plotnya sedikit berantakLoan -.- Whatever. Semoga saya telah berhasil menghibur readers sekalian. Mianhae, jika ada beberapa istilah or something else yang tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Saya aslinya bukan K-Popers #apadeh

xoxo,

UYN


End file.
